


Doppelgänger

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [17]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Criminal Masterminds, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Eliot gets pursued through a bar by a hottie calling him Chris.





	Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/30250.html?thread=5296426#t5296426
> 
> Prompt: Leverage/real life, Eliot Spencer/Jensen Ackles, Jensen thinks Eliot is his friend Christian Kane but Eliot is on a job and Jensen is gonna mess things up

"Chris?"  
  
He's heading across the hotel bar toward the exit, Hardison in his ear talking about Buffy, or some geek shit.   
  
"CHRIS!"  
  
This fuckin' party's a pain in the ass to get through though, filled with loud and obnoxious pretty people and Eliot's done with smiling his way through them. He slips out into the hotel foyer and is heading for the elevator when a guy from the party touches his shoulder.   
  
"Chris, dude!"   
  
He frowns and slips the hold easily, but the guy's not to be dissuaded and grabs his arm again and pulls him into a hug.   
  
"What the fuck? Get _off_   me!"  
  
 _"Lose him, we're on a schedule."_  Hardison says in his ear.  
  
"I don't see you for months, and this is your greeting?" the guy pouts prettily and any other time, Eliot's brain would be rushing south with his blood, but Hardison in his ear is insistent.  
  
"Got the wrong guy, man," he says easily, and slips out of his hold again. He calls the elevator, but the guy's followed him, staring at him worriedly and Eliot's wracking his brain, but he really can't remember this guy. Or calling himself Chris anytime recently.  
  
"Chris? Did I ... you pissed at me, man?"  
  
He kind of looks like a kicked puppy.

Eliot doesn't really want to incapacitate the guy, especially when a tall, floppy-haired dude is watching from the doorway to the bar.

Jealous?

Eliot ain't proud of what he does next, but the temptation was there ever since he saw the mouth.  
  
He reaches up and grabs the guy's neck, curls his hand round and pulls him down till their lips are touching, then pushes his tongue inside. The guy stiffens, eyes wide and Eliot smiles and bites they guy's lower lip, sucks it into his mouth and then the elevator pings.   
  
He draws back, winks and steps into the elevator, hitting the button that'll take him away from temptation standing there with dark eyes, fingertips touching puffy lips.  
  
The guy stands there staring at him as the elevator doors close, though not quickly enough that he can't hear: "What the  _fuck_  was that, Jensen?"  
  
 _"Come on, Casanunda,"_   Hardison snarks, and Eliot makes a mental reminder to teach Hardison not to make size-ist jokes. Again.


End file.
